


Simp-bot (link to invite a Jonah Magnus bot to your Discord server)

by IneffableAlien



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Discord - Freeform, Discord Bots - Freeform, Multi, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableAlien/pseuds/IneffableAlien
Summary: 2.1.2 commands!!s4splay!bastard!beholdme!big(new!)!fmk(new!)!nyaa<@user>(this is new as of March 4th and completely different from the one-liner that the old command used to return!)!pipeme
Relationships: Barnabas Bennett/Jonah Magnus/Reader, Barnabas Bennett/Jonathan Fanshawe/Reader, Barnabas Bennett/Reader, Jonah Magnus/Jonathan Fanshawe/Reader, Jonah Magnus/Reader, Jonathan Fanshawe/Reader, Mordechai Lukas/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Simp-bot (link to invite a Jonah Magnus bot to your Discord server)

[About the bot](https://simpbot11.carrd.co/)

[Link to authorize the bot to join your server](https://discord.com/api/oauth2/authorize?client_id=762491477376499754&permissions=104188992&scope=bot)

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I didn't feel the need to include this but as I have recently been the target of an online smear campaign I will address the [elephant in the room](https://siliconealien.tumblr.com/post/644117793381466112/siliconealien-unproblematicme-im-not-a-name). I'm linking that because after I post this someone will likely add this AO3 page to one of the reblogs about me, _but I promised my followers this free bot since October so you're not keeping me from sharing it._
> 
> Enjoy and thanks for your support.


End file.
